Espoir
by Jellypix
Summary: Quand on risque de perdre la personne à laquelle on tient le plus, il vaut mieux tenter le tout pour le tout avant qu'il soit trop tard.


**Espoir**

 **Fandom :** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing :** Erza/Lucy

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Hiro Mashima

 **Résumé :** Quand on risque de perdre la personne à laquelle on tient le plus, il vaut mieux tenter le tout pour le tout avant qu'il soit trop tard.

 **Note :** Un petit texte suite à ma participation au jeu « La nuit des lémons » sur la ficothèque ardente. C'est supposé être des textes court et peu élaboré, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire tout de même. Et qui sais, vous en aurez peut-être bien plus travaillé et long prochainement.

 **Contrainte :** Utiliser ces phrases « Le grand miroir lui renvoyait une image plaisante. Il/elle avait fait du sport et quelques kilos en moins lui allaient bien. Tout comme son teint bronzé, ses cheveux éclaircis par le soleil. Il/elle sourit à son /elle se sentait prête à affronter le monde. Elle/lui y compris. »

 **oOo**

Debout dans sa salle de bain, Lucy sortait d'une agréable douche. Ça faisait du bien de prendre soin de soi de temps en temps. Elle ajusta les plis de sa jupe et gonfla la poitrine avant de se secouer, se trouvant stupide. Cependant, en face d'elle, le grand miroir lui renvoyait une image plaisante.

En plus de tous l'exercice qu'elle pratiquait pendant ses missions, Lucy avait fait beaucoup de sport et quelques kilos en moins lui allaient bien. Tout comme son teint bronzé, ses cheveux éclaircis par le soleil. Ses mèches blondes brillaient sous la lumière de la salle de bain. Elle mit une touche légère de maquillage, juste ce qui fallait pour souligner son regard brun et elle sourit à son reflet.

Lucy souffla un grand coup, carrant les épaules. Ce soir, une grande fête avait été organisée à la guilde. On fêtait l'arrivée de nouveaux membres dont Roméo. Le fils de Macao était tout heureux de pouvoir enfin faire partit des mages de Fairy Tail. Lucy soupira une nouvelle fois et quitta la pièce d'eau. Elle se sentait prête à affronter le monde entier. Elle y comprit.

Elle attrapa son gilet qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise et l'enfila avant de quitter son appartement. L'automne s'était bien installé et laisserait bientôt sa place à l'hiver. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans ses vêtements et Lucy resserra les pans de sa veste. Malgré son assurance la nervosité et l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Depuis qu'elle était au courant de cette fête, elle avait décidé de jouer carte sur table.

Ça faisait des mois qu'elle s'était rendu compte de cette attirance qu'elle nourrissait envers son amie. Lucy n'avait pas voulu y croire. Au début, elle pensait que c'était seulement de l'admiration. Après tout, Erza l'avait fasciné dès les premiers instants où elle l'avait vu. Cette magnifique rousse aux longues jambes élancées et au charisme à couper le souffle.

Erza était une femme de caractère et Lucy ne pensait pas éprouver un jour, autre chose que du respect pour elle. Mais au fil du temps, sa relation avec la chevalière s'était approfondit. Elles ne faisaient pas seulement partie de la même guilde, elles étaient une famille, unis. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, Lucy était tombée amoureuse d'Erza. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle succomberait au charme de Natsu, elle-même y avait cru pendant un long moment. Peut-être avait-elle cherché à se voiler la face aussi, mais maintenant il lui était impossible d'ignorer plus longtemps ce qu'elle ressentait.

Si elle continuait comme ça, la constellationiste était certaine qu'elle raterait sa chance, pour un peu qu'elle en ait une. Lucy marchait dans les rues de Magnoria. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et la jeune femme pressa le pas, pressée d'arriver à la guilde. Alors qu'elle tournait à un coin de rue, elle leva le nez vers le ciel.

La lune était ronde et pleine, partageant son règne avec les étoiles qui nimbaient la noirceur du ciel. Quand elle habitait encore au manoir Heartfillia, elle passait des heures à regarder les étoiles de la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était l'un de ses moments préférés. Et il y a quelques jours à peine, Lucy avait partagé un de ces instants avec Erza.

Ça avait été court, mais intense. C'était aussi la première fois que la chevalière s'ouvrait autant auprès d'elle sans que Lucy ne la force à parler. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, la blonde avait appris que Gerald avait fait son grand retour, encore. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle détestait l'homme, Lucy avait seulement du mal à le cerner. Elle était d'accord pour lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Il avait été possédé par Ultear, s'était perdu dans la haine et le désespoir après ce qu'il avait enduré à la Tour du Paradis, mais elle en avait assez de voir le mal qui causait à Erza sans que cette dernière ne dise quoique ce soit.

Il venait et partait, trouvant toujours une bonne excuse pour sa lâcheté, et au final, il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de l'état dans lequel il laissait la chevalière après chacun de ses passages. Lucy était à chaque fois au première loge et fur et à mesure, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de ressentiment à l'égard de Gérald.

Et Lucy avait découvert deux semaines auparavant que l'homme était de nouveau revenu. Rapidement, comme toujours, mais cette fois, il avait décidé de changer. Alors qu'elle atteignait presque sa destination, le bâtiment de la guilde se découpant au loin en face d'elle, Lucy pouvait se répéter mot à mot la brève discussion qu'elle et Erza avaient eue.

 **oOo**

\- Gerald m'a demandé de le rejoindre à Crime Sorcière !

Assise sur l'un des bancs de la terrasse de Fairy Tail, cette brutale révélation lui mis un choc. Lucy quitta le ciel des yeux pour les poser sur Erza, installée à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux dire... Quitter Fairy Tail et...

\- Oui.

Un lourd silence les enveloppa avant que la blonde ne demande :

\- Et... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

La rousse soupira. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et ferma brièvement les yeux puis secoua la tête.

\- Je lui aie demandé si je pouvais y réfléchir, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Le souffle de Lucy se bloqua dans sa gorge. Quelque chose venait de se casser en elle et elle serra les dents, raffermissant sa prise sur le rebord du banc.

\- Parce que tu comptes...

\- Je ne sais pas. Je...

\- Tu ne peux pas réellement penser à quitter Fairy Tail ! C'est toute ta vie, ici !

\- Gerald fait aussi partie de ma vie !

\- Il t'a trahi ! Il a essayé de te tuer !

\- Et il s'est... Repentis.

Un autre silence pesa sur elles. Lucy était choquée, triste et en colère. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle refoulait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Erza, et ça allait s'arrêter avant même d'avoir commencé. Si seulement elle avait eu plus de courage. Mais, même en dehors de ça, comment la chevalière pouvait ne serait-ce que penser un instant à partir de Fairy Tail.

\- Je t'en parle à toi, parce que je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas, peu importe la décision que je prendrais... Que tu me comprendras...

\- Tu te trompes ! Éclata Lucy.

Elle se leva d'un bond, surprenant Erza qui leva son regard brun vers elle.

\- Lucy ?

\- Je ne te jugerais pas, certes ! Mais... Si tu décides de quitter Fairy Tail, je ne te comprendrais pas !

La blonde déglutit, ravalant difficilement un sanglot et partie d'un pas raide et rapide.

 **oOo**

Lucy n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la guilde. Un boucan infernal en sortait, signe que la fête semblait déjà avoir bien commencé. Elle soupira. Et dire qu'elle s'était dépêchée. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester tranquille plus d'une heure. Lucy grimpa rapidement les marches et pénétra les immenses doubles portes en bois de Fairy Tail.

Une chaleur étouffante la pris à la gorge et elle retira aussitôt son gilet. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être déjà là. Visitor faisait une vilaine chorégraphie sur l'une des tables, rameutant uniquement les rares fans qui aimaient ses singeries. Plusieurs groupes s'étaient réunis, discutant et riant fort dans tous les coins de la guilde. Ça sentait le bois, la transpiration, la nourriture, mais rien de tout ça n'était écœurant. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et vivante et cela fit naître automatiquement un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'avança au milieu des tables. Macao et Wacaba faisaient un bras de fer sur sa gauche, vigoureusement soutenu par Elfman et Natsu qui étaient, eux-mêmes, désespérément tempérés par Lisanna. Cana, Juvia, Levy et Wendy étaient assises autour d'une table, une chope de vin posée devant elles, certainement offertes gracieusement par la grande brune. Mirajane se tenait derrière le bar en compagnie de Kinana, virevoltant dans sa longue robe pourpre entre les nombreux clients qu'elles devaient servir. Lucy s'apprêtait à aller la saluer pour discuter un peu avec elle avant de rejoindre ses amies, quand son regard capta une longue chevelure écarlate sur sa droite.

Debout dans un coin de la grande salle, Erza tenait un verre dans une main, les yeux rivé sur le ciel a travers l'une des grandes fenêtres de la guilde. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, certainement en train de réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle allait donner à Gerald. Lucy avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Si Erza faisait le choix de quitter Fairy Tail pour Crime Sorcière, ses chances de partager la vie de la chevalière serait ruinées. Et dans tous les cas, Lucy avait besoin de se déclarer pour se décharger de ce poids bien trop lourd à porter. Erza devait savoir, peu importe qu'elle le prenne bien ou non.

C'était peut-être le bon moment. La rousse était seule, isolé dans un coin et avec le monde qu'il y avait, personne ne prêterait attention à elles. Lucy inspira profondément et se dirigea vers elle. Son ventre se tordait tandis que sa gorge de nouait, une boule obstruant désagréablement sa trachée. Depuis la discussion qu'elles avaient eue, elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées. Lucy avait même eu l'impression que la chevalière faisait en sorte de l'éviter. Ce qui semblait stupide quand on connaissait le caractère d'Erza. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à fuir devant les conflits.

Ses pas la conduisirent auprès de la rousse plus vite qu'elle ne s'y attendait et Lucy se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Erza tourna la tête dans sa direction, haussant les sourcils. La blonde se tordit les doigts de nervosité et s'approcha encore d'un pas. Le parfum de la rousse sembla éclater à ses narines et Lucy s'en imprégna. Qui sait, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait en profiter.

Pendant près d'une minute, elles se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, ni l'une ni l'autre ne sachant vraiment par où commencer, ce qui étonna un peu plus la constellationniste. Erza ne perdait jamais ses mots.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, commença enfin Lucy.

Le regard d'Erza se braqua dans le sien et Lucy sentit ses joues prendre feu sans pouvoir l'empêcher.

\- Pour quoi ? Demanda la chevalière.

\- Je me suis montrée... Je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Tu as dit ce que tu pensais. Ne t'excuse pas pour ça.

Lucy fixa Erza. Cette dernière était pensive. Quelque chose la chagrinait et ça avait un côté déstabilisant de la voir ainsi. Habituellement, la chevalière était du genre à se fondre dans la masse à Fairy Tail. Malgré ses remontrances, elle était la première à participer aux frasques de Natsu ou de Grey. Et quand elle était calme, elle passait son temps assise au bar, à discuter avec Mira. Rare était les fois où elle restait seule dans son coin.

\- Ecoute, Erza... Je comprends...

\- Non. Tu ne comprends pas... Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Lucy soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son opposante. Avec une femme comme Erza, Lucy ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher. Elle devait rester fière et droite, sure d'elle.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas... C'est que tu serais prête à quitter Fairy Tail. A mettre derrière toi tout ce qui a fait la femme que tu es aujourd'hui, pour aller avec lui après tout ce qu'il te fait subir. Alors qu'il y a des personnes ici, qui ne demande rien de plus qu'être à sa place !

Erza fronça les sourcils, l'observant longuement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Rien... Laisse tomber !

Lucy se dégonfla, l'angoisse lui faisant rebrousser chemin. Comment pouvait-elle se dévoiler aussi soudainement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se leurre, elle n'était pas prête pour essuyer un rejet. Elle fit mine de faire demi-tour, espérant rejoindre rapidement la table de ses amies, mais la main d'Erza se posa sur son bras nu, arrêtant son élan.

Lucy reporta son attention sur elle et leur regard se croisa. Les prunelles de la rousse étaient chaudes, chaleureuse et intense. Lucy se refusait d'y voir autre chose qu'une profonde amitié, mais parfois s'était tellement difficile.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy ? Si c'est à cause de...

\- Ce n'est pas ça !

\- Alors quoi ?

La respiration de la blonde s'accéléra. Tout chez cette femme l'attirait. Sa beauté, sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Erza donnait de l'importance à la moindre petite chose, et Lucy avait toujours l'impression d'être un livre ouvert pour elle. Bon sang ! Elle n'était pas prête pour un rejet, mais elle était encore moins prête à l'idée de la perdre définitivement sans lui avoir révélé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Instinctivement, Lucy se rapprocha d'Erza. L'odeur d'Erza l'enveloppa. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, la douceur de sa main sur sa peau. Le grain laiteux de chair. Sans plus réfléchir, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Si elle était incapable de lui dire, alors elle lui montrerait. Lucy glissa une main dans son cou, se surélevant sur la pointe des pieds avant de ravir les lèvres d'Erza.

La chevalière de bougea pas de millimètre. Elle ne s'éloigna pas et ne répondit pas, restant sur place, sa main sur son bras, retombant le long de son corps. La bouche de Lucy s'écarta, son souffle précipité mourant sur les lèvres pleine et rouge de la rousse.

La constellationniste leva ses yeux dans ceux d'Erza, rencontrant un regard surpris. Reprenant ses esprits, Lucy s'écarta à regret, faisant deux ou trois pas en arrière. Elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et dans la guilde en plus. A la vue de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, le bruit avait l'air d'avoir diminué, laissant place à d'étranges murmures.

Elle recula encore, se détournant cette fois de la chevalière. Son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de ruiner sa soirée et la seule envie qu'elle avait à présent, s'était d'aller s'enterrer dans les couettes de son lit.

\- Lucy !

La voix d'Erza l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Le cœur lourd elle se tourna à demi vers la rousse, lâchant :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes Fairy Tail !

Sans plus attendre, la blonde traversa la grande salle en courant tandis qu'un bruit infernal se faisait entendre derrière elle. Alors qu'elle atteignait les portes de la guilde, il lui sembla entendre les voix de Natsu, Grey et Elfman se faire entendre.

\- Comment ça, tu quittes la guilde ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, J'espère !

\- Laisse-la s'expliquer comme un homme !

La suite fut diffuse à ses oreilles et Lucy n'y prêta pas plus attention, regagnant son appartement à pas de charge. Elle avait été stupide.

 **oOo**

Tard dans la nuit, c'est un une succession de coup frappant contre sa porte d'entrée, qui la sortirent du sommeil. Le temps qu'elle émerge, les coups reprirent brutalement contre le battant, menaçant de le faire s'écrouler.

Lucy grommela entre ses dents, renifla et se leva difficilement avant de rejoindre son petit vestibule. Elle ouvrit sa porte à moitié réveillée, ne prêtant pas attention à l'individu qui en profita pour pénétrer rapidement son appartement. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé le battant et regagner la pièce principal, qu'elle se rendit compte de la personne qui se tenait devant elle, sans la pénombre de sa chambre.

\- Erza... ? Souffla Lucy. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais...

\- Recommence !

\- Quoi ?

Rapide et presque brutale, la chevalière combla la distance qui les séparait, encadrant son visage de ses mains avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Les lèvres étaient froide, mais douce. Conquérante et dominatrice. Lucy en perdit presque l'équilibre, cependant, la rousse passant un bras autour de sa taille, plaquant son dos contre le mur derrière elle. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent, la froideur du corps d'Erza faisant frissonner Lucy.

Ses mains se glissèrent instinctivement dans les longues mèches écarlates. Elle en apprécia la douceur. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle rêvait d'y passer ses doigts. Les lèvres d'Erza la dévoraient, sa langue partant conquérir la sienne. Sa tête se mit à tourner, des papillons dansant dans son ventre.

Pendant tous ces mois, la constellationniste avait mainte fois imaginé cette scène. Comment ça se passerait. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentirait, mais ce qu'elle éprouvait maintenant, était à des années lumières de ses rêves. C'était mieux. C'était incomparable. Lucy poussa un gémissement alors que les doigts froids d'Erza passaient la barrière de son tee-shirt. La bouche glissa dans son cou, enflammant les braises du désir.

Tout son corps répondait, se tendant vers les caresses. L'odeur de la rousse enveloppait, lui donnant l'agréable impression de ne faire plus qu'une avec Erza. Des dents mordillèrent sa clavicule tandis que les doigts glissaient le long des côtes, envoyant des étincelles de plaisir dans son bras ventre. Quand l'un deux frôla la rondeur d'un de ses seins, une sonnette d'alarme tinta dans l'esprit de Lucy. Ce n'était pas normal.

Pourquoi Erza réagissait-elle ainsi ? Puis, Lucy se rendit compte d'un goût à la fois acre et sucré sur sa langue. Celui du vin. A regret elle chercha à repousser doucement la chevalière. Cependant, cette dernière ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'entraîna à la place dans son sillage, jusqu'au lit sur lequel elles s'écroulèrent.

Le corps d'Erza la surplomba, une cuisse s'immisçant sournoisement entre les siennes ouvertes. Le genou frôla son intimité à peine couvert par un short en tissu et Lucy inspira. La bouche repartit à l'assaut, parcourant la peau de son cou tandis que les mains se glissaient sous le haut. De la pulpe de son pouce la rousse caressa un téton qui se dressa sous la caresse.

Bon sang, c'était tellement bon. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, mais Lucy n'était pas certaine que ça soit raisonnable. Elle ne savait pas si Erza était novice dans l'amour entre femme... De premier abord, Lucy dirait que non, mais il y avait l'alcool, et ça, c'était irrespectueux de sa part de profiter des inhibitions de la jeune femme. Elle voulait la chevalière, mais elle la voulait consciente de ses actes.

\- Erza, souffla Lucy.

\- Hum...

\- Arrête. Erza...

\- Pourquoi... C'est ce que tu veux, non...

Le cœur de Lucy qui un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se redressa, repoussant la rousse avec un peu plus de vigueur. Erza se redressa, assise à califourchon sur ses hanches. Les sourcils froncés, elle posait un regard réprobateur sur la blonde qui aurait pu faire rire cette dernière en d'autres circonstances.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes ?

\- Pas comme ça, Erza.

Lucy se recula, recourant sa poitrine. Erza s'assit sur le lit, visiblement mécontente.

\- Comment ça, pas comme ça ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Tu as bu... ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- A peine deux ou trois verres. Je ne suis pas ivre.

Erza fit mine se revenir vers mais Lucy se recula, lui faisant comprendre son refus.

\- Je croyais...

\- Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré pour que tu viennes me donner ce que je désir le plus au monde pour ensuite me le reprendre le lendemain ! Pesta Lucy.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est Gerald que tu aimes, non ? Tu devrais courir le rejoindre, plutôt que d'être là, à vouloir... Me faire plaisir.

\- J'ai envie d'être là aussi, contra Erza.

\- Tu parles !

\- Je t'assure ! Je comptais de le dire demain, mais tu m'as devancé. Je ne quitte pas Fairy Tail.

La joie supplanta la colère et son cœur fit une embardé dans sa poitrine.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai donné ma réponse à Gerald il y a deux jours. Je ne pourrais jamais quitter Fairy Tail, tu avais raison.

\- Et tu te jettes dans mes bras, comme ça...

\- Non, pas comme ça.

Erza se redressa et s'approcha. Cette fois, elle empêcha toute retraite, enfourchant le bassin de Lucy et glissa jusqu'à elle. La chevalière vint plaquer son front contre celui de la blonde, partageant un moment aussi fort qu'intime.

\- Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre mes sentiments au clair.

\- Tu... Tu étais partagée entre Gerald et moi...

\- Oui, souffla Erza. Pardonne-moi. J'ai mis du temps. Et puis, après notre discussion, j'ai réfléchis. Tu m'as prise de court.

Lucy n'espérait pas y croire. Pourtant, son regard était fixé à celui de la rousse et aucun mensonge n'y était visible. Ce n'était pas genre de la chevalière qui était bien trop intègre pour jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

\- Alors...

\- Si tu veux bien de moi... On peut essayer.

\- Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as bu... Et...

\- Il a fallu que j'ai une longue discussion avec tout le monde, histoire de les rassurer que je ne quittais pas la guilde. Finalement, j'ai bu quelques verres avec Cana pour lui faire plaisir, et après, j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et je suis venue ici. Alors... Tu veux de moi ?

Lucy inspira un grand coup avant de s'esclaffer. Si elle voulait d'elle ? Qu'elle question stupide.

\- Qu'elle question stupide ! Tu m'avoir sur le dos pendant tout le restant de ta vie !

\- Ça me semble être un bon compromis, sourit Erza.

Lucy captura aussitôt les lèvres de la rousse. C'était plus qu'un compromis, c'était une promesse.

 **Fin.**


End file.
